Kenangan di Bawah Pohon Sakura
by uzumaki yuzi
Summary: Sakura terpaksa harus menghapus ingatannya karena suatu trauma meninggalnya kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke yang baru pulang dari luar negeri tak tahu menahu mengenai hal ini akan tetapi langsung di beri tahu oleh Naruto. Apakah Sakura akan mengingat kembali Sasuke?


Kenangan di bawah pohon sakura

Author: uzumakiyuzi

Genre: romance, friendship

Pairing: sasusaku dkk

Ranted: T

Disclaimer: naruto punya om masashi kishimoto

Maaf kalo fic'nya jelek Mungkin fic ini akan rada GJ, OCC, n rada gak nyambung karenanya authornya sendiri kagak nyambug juga EYD (Ejaan Yang Diamburadulkan) yang sangat tepat

.

.

Seorang cowok berambut raven sedang memandangi pohon sakura yang sedang berbuga indah dari tepi jalan yang sepi. Dia ingat tentang kenangan masa kecilnya brsama seorang gadis cilik yang cantik, akan tetapi langung terganti oleh ingatan bahwa dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah seseorang.

Tok..tok..tok.. terdengar suara ketukan pintu di kediaman Namikaze yang amat luas itu, "naruto.. buaka pintunya kha-chan sedang sibuk!" perintah seoranng wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik "hah.. iya kha-chan!" yang di perintah pu langsung berangkat walau dengan tampang ogah-ogahan "tunggu sebentar " kata naruto seraya menuju pintu

Cklek.. (pintu dibuka)

"Temee….!" Teriak pemuda yang tadi membukakan pintu "baka Dobe!" kata pemuda yang mengetuk pintu 'pletak' satu jitakan murni bersarang tepat di kepala naruto "itte..! sakit tau sasuke!" rintih naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya "makanya jangan teriak2 di depan muka orang" kta orang yang diketahui bernama sasuke "iya.. iya.. gomen!" kata naruto "nggak disuruh masuk nih?" sindir sasuke yang sedari tadi emang di depan pintu "oh iya! Hehehe.. masuk" kata naruto dengan senyum 5 jarinya "hn, bibi khusina mana?" Tanya sasuke "itu ada di belakang bentar gue panggilin" jawab naruto

"oh ada sasuke-kun yah? Wah sudah sepuluh tahun gak ketemu makin ganteng aja" kata khusina "terimaksih, oh iya bagaimana kabar paman dan bibi?" Tanya sasuke sopan "kami disini baik, kalo kabar oranng tua kamu bagaimana?" Tanya kushina balik "kami juga baik kok bi!" jawab sasuke ramah *tumben biasanya juga cuek bebek*

"tadaima…" seru seorang gadis cantik berkacamata berambut softpink yang indah "sakura-chan sudah pulang?" sambut kushina yang sukses bikin mata sasuke jadi bullet *wah pasti cute banget (lebay)* "sa-ku-ra"gumam sasuke gak jelas

"iya kha-chan, eh.. ada tamu yaa?" Tanya sakura "iya, ini sasuke sahabat nii-chanmu" kata khusina sasuke jadi bingung? "oh.. halo namaku namikaze sakura salam kenal" kata sakura sambil bungkukin badan "hn ya.. a-aku uchiha sasuke" kata sasuke tambah binggung denger nama sakura "aku adik kembarnya naru-nii, tapi kenapa aku baru liat kamu ya?" Tanya sakura "oh.. sasuke ini baru pulang dari kanada makanya kamu gak pernah liat dia, iya kan Teme?" kata naruto sambil senggol2 sasuke "hn," jawab sasuke singkat "oh.." sakura ber'ohria

Dikamar naruto

"sakura?kenapa?" sasuke bertanya dalam hati "teme.. jangan ngelamun donk!" kata naruto mmembuyarkan lamunan sasuke "heh.. dobe kenapa sakura?.. kok bisa kamu ama sakura?" Tanya sauke gak jelas tapi yang ditanya sudah mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan sahabat+rivalnya itu "kamu pasti bingung ya teme? Oke aku kasih tau tapi tolong jangan ksih tau sakura tentang ini!" kata naruto serius *tumben banget*

Naruto POV

Flashback

10 tahun yang lalu, di bawah pohon sakura di sebuah taman itu. Setelah sasuke d jemput oleh itachi dan hinata d jemput neji, tinggal aku dan sakura "saku-chan mau aku antar pulang?" tanyaku "hai!" jawab sakura kecil dengan penuh semangat " kalo gitu ayo!" kata narto

Di jalan menuju rumah sakura

"kok rame banget ya saku?" Tanyaku "aku juga gak tau naru-chan" jawab sakura yang sama2 bingung "kalo gitu ayo cepet kita liat!" ajak naruto

Di depan rumah sakura

"kebakaran.. kebakaran.." teriak orang2 sontak naruto dan sakura kecil buleti mata kaget "naru rumahku..!" teriak sakura mencoba lari ke kobaran api akan tetapi gagal "sakura!" teriak naruto "jangan sakura!" kata tou-chanku mencoba menenangkan sakura yang menangis histeris "tapi paman, kha-chan dan tou-chan ku masih ada di dalam rumah!"bentak sakura yang tangisanya semakin menjadi "paman tau tapi disana bahaya, nanti kita cari kha-chan dan tou-chan mu!" kata tou-chanku tetap mencoba menenangkan sakura "kha-chan, tou-chan!" teriak sakura sampai pingsan

"aku ada di mana ini?" Tanya sakura "kamu di rumah ku kamu tenang aja" kata naruto "tapi kha.." kata sakura terputus saat dia mendengar pembicaraan antara orang tua ku dengan dua orang polisi

"jadi apa penyebab kebakaranya pak?" Tanya tou-chan "dari hasil olah TKP dapat di simpulkan bahwa penyebab kebakaran adalah karena kebocoran tabung gas elpigi" jawab pak polisi "astaga!" seru kha-chan kaget "apakah pemilik kediaman sudah d temukan pak?" Tanya tou-chan lagi "kelihatanya pemilik rumah telah tewas di TKP karna tidak di temukan seorang pun yang mengaku pemilik rumah selain gadis kecil tadi pak!" jawab polisi "apakah jenazahnya sudah d temukan pak?" "ya kami menemukan dua mayat yakni pria dan wanita yang dari tempat d temukanya sedang bersembunyi dan memegang sebuah bingkai foto yang telah hancur" jawab pak polisi "apakah mungkin itu.. karna keluarga haruno tidak suka memiliki pembantu!" kata kha-chan menyimpulkan

Aku dan sakura yang mendegar itu langsung kaget bahkan sakura sudah berlari ke ruang tamu dengan mata berkaca-kaca "sakura!" panggilku tapi dia tak menoleh sedikitpun dan aku ikut menyusulnya "kalian pembhong! kha-chan dan tou-chan ku masih hidup!"teriak sakura kemudian kembali pingsan "sakura!" teriak ku dan kha-chan bersamaan

Setelah 1 minggu kejadian tersebut sakura tinggal di rumah ku akan tetapi sakura tidak mau makan dan minum bahkan tidak mau berbicara dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis dan menangis , aku kha-chan dan tou-chan sangat khawatir kalau sakura jatuh sakit

Flashback Off

Naruto POV off

" karena melihat keadaan sakura yang seperti itu, kami mengambil keputusan yang sebelumnya sudah sakura sendiri setujui, yaitu menghapus ingatan sakura" jelas naruto panjang lebar "jadi itu sebabnya sakura jadi saudara kembarmu?" Tanya sasuke mulai mengerti "ya begitulah.." jawab naruto lemah "oh ya teme, maaf karena sakura sekarang jadi tidak mengenalimu, dan maaf sakura jadi melupakan cint.." kata naruto terputus

"naru-nii cepat turun dan.." kata sakura sambil membuka pintu kamar naruto " saku bisa ketuk pintu dulu kan?" Tanya naruto kesal acara minta-meminta maafnya terganggu "hehehe.. maaf naru-nii tapi biasanya kamu masuk kamarku juga gak ketuk pintu dulu!" kata sakura ambil ngomel "iya.. iya.. aku juga minta maaf ada apa?" Tanya naruto "kha-chan menyuruh untuk turun untuk makan siang bersama, sasuke-san juga" kata sakura dengan senyum manisnya "jangan terlalu formal, panggil aku sasuke saja kita sebaya kok!" kata sasuke panjang lebar "hai.." kata sakura 'wah.. kayanya mereka mulai akrab' batin naruto

DI SEKOLAH  
Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi seluruh siswa memasuki ruang kelas masing2 termasuk di kelas XI IPA 1 seluruh siswa langsung duduk di bangku masing2 termasuk naruto, hinata dan juga sakura

"yosh, ohayo anak-anak!" sapa guru kakashi "tumben sensei nggak terlambat!" sindir naruto #pletak pukulan tangan sakura bersarang manis di kepala naruto "baka naru-nii dia itu guru kita!" bentak sakura "gomen.." kata naruto "sudahlah naruto-kun , sakura-chan jangan bertengkar!" lerai hinata

"sudah, sudah, sudah, saya bawa teman baru untuk kalian!" kata kakashi seorang cowok berambut pantat ayam #plak dan berkacamata memasuki ruang kelas di sertai teriakan histeris dari para gadis dalam kelas

"teme…!"teriak naruto "baka dobe!" kata sasuke kaget #pletak satu pukulan kembali bersarang di kepala naruto "sakit…!" teriak naruto "baka aniki kemarin juga sudah ketemu kenapa teriak2 sih!" bentak sakura yang duduk di belakang naruto "kemarin dia nggak pakek kacamata, jadi beda saku!" kata naruto membela diri "memang apa pengaruhya " kata sakura sambil menghela nafas pasrah akan kebodohan kakaknya

"jadi perkenalkan diri mu!" perintah kakashi sensei "hn, nama ku uchiha sasuke, aku pindahan dari kanada" kata sasuke stoic "nah sekarang duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah sakura" kata kakashi "oke pelajaran kita lanjut buka buku fisika kalian halaman 56 tentang rangkain seri dan parallel" lanjutnya

"ohayo sasuke-kun!" sapa sakura "hn," jawab sasuke singkat "wah.. sakura-chan banyak gadis yang iri padamu dan teme cie cie.." kata naruto yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari sasusaku

Skip Time..

Bel pulang berbunyi seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas termasuk ke 4 remaja ini yang lagi pulang bareng "teme.. gimana kalo kita mampir dulu ke taman itu" kata naruto "hn," jawaban khas dari sasuke *alah ngomong aja gak punya kosa kata lain #plak* "taman itu.. taman yang mana naruto-kun?" Tanya hinta binggung dengan maksud naruto yang di Tanya bukan nya memberi jawaban malah senyum GJ

Sesampainya di sebuah taman

"cantikkan hinata-chan?" Tanya naruto "b-benar" kata hinata gugup "taman ini.." kata sakura terputus yang buat semua orang deg degan (ceritanya hinata juga sudah tau tentang kejadian yang menimpa sakura) "taman ini kenapa saku?" Tanya naruto "taman ini indah sekali!" kata sakura seraya tersenyum manis 'hah.. kukira kau ingat sesuatu' gumam naruto "apa yang naru-nii katakan?" Tanya sakura yang mendengar gumaman naruto "oh.. bukan apa-apa" kata naruto rada gugup "oh.." sakura ber oh ria "sudahlah ayo pulang!' kata sauke sambil mengambil langkah pulang

Skip Time

Sakura POV

Sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam tapi aku masih belum juga bisa tidur malah memikirkan sasuke kenapa aku merasa dia begitu dekat dengan ku perasaan apa ini kenapa aku merasa begitu rindu padanya eh.. Dan kenapa sepertinya dia begitu penting bagi ku

3bln kemudian

Tak terasa sudah 3 bln sasuke hadir dalam hidupku Hubunganku dengan sauke-kun semakin dekat aku selalu merasa tenang bila bersamanya sekarang hubungan kami seperti er.. orang sekarang menyebutnya er.. TTM (teman tapi mesra) ya begitulah

Bahkan kami sekarang sedang tertawa bersama karna ocehanku tantang naru-nii yang terpeleset di kamar mandi sampai kepalanya masuk ke dalam WC gak bisa bayangin kan sasuke orang yang terkenal cool tertawa lucu, itu hanya berlaku bila dia bersama kami aku naru-nii dan hinata-chan

Tiba-tiba bl berbunyi menandakan waktu masuki kelas

Sakura POV end

Pelajaran di mulai seperti biasa nya

5 menit lagi bel istirahat akan berbunyi tapi kakashi sensei masih akan memberi tugas "untuk tugas praktek ini akan di bagi kelompok sesuai teman sebangku kalian, praktek akan di laksanakan minggu depan" kata guru kakashi "jadi kita satu kelompok ya sasuke-kun hn, k…" kata sakura terputus "kita kerjakan sore ini di rumahku" kata sasuke "tapi aku belum.." kata sakura lagi terpotong perkataan sasuke "nanti aku yang maintain izin dari bibi" kata sasuke seolah tau pikiran sakura "kamu.." kata sakura lagi di potong sasuke "aku gak bisa baca pikiran tapi semua orang pasti akan nanya gitu" kata sasuke

Skip Time

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi seluruh siswa barhamburan pulang ke rumah masing-masing termasuk kedua anak ini sasuke dan sakura yang berjalan menuju rumah sasuke dalam diam dan langsung di pecah oleh perkataan sakura "sasuke kenapa kita lewat jalan ini?"Tanya sakura "biar lebih cepet" jawab sasuke singkat "oh.." sakura ber'ohria tiba-tiba sakura berhenti memandang sebuah bangunan tua yang hangus "sasuke-kun ini rumah siapa?" Tanya sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari rumah tersebut

Deg

Sasuke bingung harus menjawab apa dia merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa kalau rumah sakura yang dulu di daerah jalan dekat rumah sasuke "memang kenapa?" Tanya sasuke "hn, entahlah aku mau tau!" kata sakura kemudian pandangannya beralih pada pagar rumah tersebut yang bertuliskan ' no 42 kediaman Haruno' "aku rasa seperti mengenal kata Haruno" kata sakura menunjuk tulisan tersebut "perasaan mu saja mungkin, pemilik rumah ini telah meninggal semua karna kebakaran 10 tahun yang lalu" kata sasuke berusaha secuek mungkin "kamu tau gimana kronologinya? Karna aku seperti sangat mengenal rumah ini" Tanya sakura lagi "aku tidak tahu karna waktu itu aku ada di kanada, hah.. sudahlah ayo!" kata sasuke menarik tangan sakura "eh.." kata sakura kaget

Setibanya di kediaman uchiha yang sangat megah

"sasuke sudah pulang" sambut seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik "ya mom," kata sasuke singkat "hallo bibi" sapa sakura "oh sakura ya? Lagi main ya?" Tanya mikoto "bukan kami ada tugas bersama mom," jelas sasuke "wah.. kayanya tugas menyenangkan nih, sampe pegang-pegangan tangan gitu!" sindir itachi sasuke yang sadar langsung melepas tanganya yang sedari tadi bertautan dengan tangan sakura "apasih, baka aniki" kata sasuke dengan semburat merah sedang sakura sekarang malah mukanya merah padam "hahaha.." tawa itachi meledak "itachi jangan ganggu otouto mu" kata mikoto yang juga ikut tertawa (ceritannya keluarga sasuke s udah tahu tentang kejadian yang menimpa sakura *jadi rahasia umum)

Di dalam kamar sasuke

"ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke kamar anak laki laki selain kamar tuo-chan dan kamar aniki yang super berantakan" kata sakura yang sedang duduk di ranjang yang berukuran king size milik sasuke "benarkah?, memang kau tak punya teman pria? misalnya pacar?" Tanya sasuke selidik "hehehe… aku tidak punya teman pria Cuma aniki dan kamu jadi mana mungkin punya pacar" kata sakura sambil berkeliling kamar sasuke

"ini siapa pacar kamu? Kenapa dia mirip aku waktu kecil yah?" Tanya sakura saat melihat foto masa kecilnya bersama sasuke, naruto dan hinata

Deg

Serasa mau copot jantung sasuke mendengar pertanyaan sakura "sasuke? Jawab" kata sakura penasaran "hn.. itu foto seorang..

Flash back

Sasuke kecil sedang pundung karena kedua orang tuannya akan pindah ke kanada dalam rangka mengurus perusahaan di sana dia melarikan diri dari rumah karena tak mau ikut pergi dengan alasan tak mau meninggalkan para sahabatnya

Anak laki-laki ini berlari hingga sampai di taman kota yang terdapat pohon sakura besar yang membuat sasuke berkeinginan bersembunyi disana, sasuke yang sedang dongkol pun melampiaskan kemarahanya dengan makan buah kesukaannya tomat dengan sangat tidak keuchihaan sampai sampai dia tersedak sebuah tomat bulat bulat

"ohok.. ohok.. t-t-tolong a-aku" katanya dengan wajah kesakitan tiba tiba datang seorang gadis kecil berambut permen kapas "kamu kenapa? Kamu tersedak?" Tanya sakura sambil menepuk nepuk punggung sasuke dan karena pukulan jitu sakura keluarlah tomat itu dari tenggorokan sasuke

"huh.. akhirnya.. terimakasih sakura" kata sasuke "sama sama sasuke" kata gadis kecil bernama sakura itu dengan senyum indahnya dan blush semburat merah muncul di pipi keduanya ketika onyx bertemu emerlard milik keduanya "oh ya kenapa sasuke ada di sini kan katannya mau pergi ke kanada?" Tanya sakura "aku tidak mau ikut, nanti kalian lupa sama aku" kata sasuke "aku nggak akan lupa sasuke kok janji deh, tunggu aku panggil naruto dan hinata dulu" kata sakura berlari pada naruto dan beberapa detik kemudian keempat anak ini berkumpul

"kalian mau janji kan nggak akan lupain sasuke?" Tanya sakura pada naruto dan hinata "tentu! Kita adalah teman selamanya" kata naruto dengan semangat 45 "b-benar" kata hinata setuju "tuh kan kami sudah janji pada kamu buat nggak lupain kamu, sekarang ganti kamu yang janji" kata sakura "aku janji" kata sasuke tersenyum "sasu ternyata kamu disini ayo kita harus segera berangkat "hn, aku pergi dulu teman teman" kata sasuke berpamitan "oh ya satu lagi" kata sasuke berlari ke arah sakura dan cup kecupan singkat dari sasuke mendarat di pipi chubby sakura "ini ucapan terimakasih karena menolongku my guardian angle" kata sasuke pada sakura "cie.. cie.." teriak naruto itachi dan hinata "apa sih" kata sasuke dengan wajah merah sedang sakura sedang menahan diri agar tidak pingsan "ayo aniki! Jaa- minna" kata sasuke melangkah pergi dengan itachi

Fash back off

"oh jadi gadis ini guardian angle kamu?, hebat aku selalu pingin jadi guardion angle seseorang tapi kapan yah?" Tanya sakura "hn" jawaban singkat sasuke 'kamu itu gadis yang aku maksud dan kamu itu my guardion angle sakura' inner sasuke

Seminggu kemudian

"sekarang giliran kelompok sasuke dan sakura" kata kakashi sensei "baik." Kata sakura semangat praktek berjalan lancar akan tetapi tiba tiba terjadikonsleting arus pendek dan

Dak…

stop kontak pun meledak yang menyebabkan baranng barang terbakar dan api pun langsung menjalar kemana mana dengan cepat seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar Lab fisika "sasuke kau lihat sakura?" Tanya naruto binggung mencari adiknya "aku kira dia bersamamu" kata sasuke "tidak ayo kita cari dia, dia itu phobia dengan api yang besar seperti ini" kata naruto "hinata kamu cari di antara anak cewek aku di anak cowok" perintah naruto

Sasuke yang merasa sakura belum keluar pun langsung lari kedalam lab. "sakura!" teriaknya sesampainya di dalam ".." tak ada jawaban "sakura" teriaknya sekali lagi "uhuk.. uhuk.. sasuke" terdengar suara lirih dari sakura yang ada di bawah meja di belakang sasuke terlihat sakura sedanng meringkuk gemetar "sakura kau tak apa?" Tanya sasuke langsung menggendong sakura keluar

Sakura POV

Tba tiba aku dengar ledakan dan semua orang lagsung berhamburan keluar ku lihat api langsung menyebar dengan cepat entah kenapa aku tiba tiba sesak nafas serasa paru paru ku tak berfungsi lagi tubuhku serasa gemetar aku takut.. aku takut.. "sasuke" aku terus bergumam nama itu tiba tiba kepalaku sangat sakit sakit sekali

Apa ini kenapa serasa aku melihat gadis kecil di foto sasuke yang menangis melihat rumah haruno itu kenapa gadis itu menagis memanggil ayah dan ibunya? Kenapa aniki dan tou-chan ah.. gadis itu aniki memanggilnya dengan 'sakura' apa gadis itu aku apa ini? Apa ini ingatan ku? Ingatan ingatan it uterus brklebat dalam otakku sampai aku mendengar

"sakura!" seperti teriakan sasuke aku ingin menjawab tapi tenggorokanku sakit "sakura!' sekali lagi dia berteriak memanggil namaku "uhuk.. uhuk.. sasuke" kata ku pelan akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan suara ku

"sakura kau tak apa?" tanyanya tiba tiba serasa tubuhku melayang ternyata sasuke menggendongku "sasuke" gumam ku "tenag sakura aku akan menyelamatkan mu, tak akan ku biarkan guardian angle ku terluka" kata sasuke lirih "arigatou"gumam ku pelan di sambut senyum darinya tiba tiba semuanya terasa gelap kini rasa sakit di kepala ku sudah tak urasakan lagi apa karena melihatmu sasuke-kun?

Sakura POV end

Mata emerlard indah itu akhirnya terbuka juga "sakura kau sudah sadar" Tanya kushina "bibi,?" kata sakura, kushina langsung kaget dan mencoba mengeluarkan kembali suaranya "aku ibu mu saku kenapa kau panggil aku bibi?" Tanya kushina bingung "aku sudah ingat semua bibi" kata sakura yang langsung di sambut pelukan dari kushina "oh.. sakura bibi minta maaf" kata kushina sambil terisak "tak apa lagi pula itu juga atas keputusanku sendiri, terimakasih atas segalanya bibi" kata sakura "hn., tapi bisakah kau tetap memanggilku ibu sakura?, aku tak mau kehilangan anak gadis ku" kata kushina " tentu aku tadi mau bilang itu bibi tetaplah ibu ku! Kha-chan" kata sakura dengan senyum

Minato, naruto, sasuke yang mendengar isakan kushina lasung lari masuk ke dalam ruangan di rumah sakit itu "ada apa kushi?" Tanya minato khawatir "ah.. sakura ingatannya sudah kembali" kata kushina "apa?" Tanya ke3 pria tampan itu "iya aku sudah ingat semua tou-chan masih bolehkan aku panggil tau-chan?" Tanya sakura "tentu" kata minato dengan senyum indahnya "kau masih ingat pada ku kan sakura?" Tanya naruto "tentu tapi aku tak mau lagi memanggilmu aniki, kau kurang keren untuk di panggil seperti itu" kata sakura tajam "saku…" kata naruto hampir nangis Bombay

"sasuke aku juga ingat kamu" kata sakura semua langsung diam "sepertinya kita harus keluar, ayo tou-chan naruto ada urusan anak muda" kata kushina menyeret minato dan naruto "apa sih kha-chan ini?" kata sakura yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus "ada apa?" Tanya sasuke setelah semua keluar

"hai sasuke-kun" kata sakura sasuke mendekat dan memeluk sakura "eh.. sasuke-kun" kata sakura "maaf waktu itu aku tak bisa berada di sampingmu" kata sasuke "sudahlah.. seharusnya aku yangn minta maaf karena lupa akan janjiku yang tidak akan lupa padamu" kata sakura "jadi kau harus mendapat hukuman sakura" kata sasuke melepas pelukannya pada sakura "hukuman apa?" Tanya sakura dan

Cup

Bibir sakura dan sakura menyatu, menyatukan segala rindu dan perasaan mereka beberapa saat kemudian sasuke melepas ciumannya "sakura aku mau bilang sesuatu padamu" kata sasuke "aku juga mau bilang" kata sakura di beri jeda "aku mecintaimu" kata sasuke dan sakura bersamaan dan mereka kembali berpelukan

3 orang sedang megintip kegiatan sasuke dan sakura dari balik jendela kamar tersebut "wah indahnya cinta masa muda" kata kushina "cinta kita juga sama indahya" kata minato memeluk kushina "ah. Minato" kata kushina merona "hah.. andai hinata-chan tidak ada les piano aku tidak kesepian karena punya pasangan" kata naruto yang sedang pundung di pojokan sambil meratapi nasibnya yang kesepian di tinggal les piano oleh hinata *hinata kasihan naruto* poor naruto

The End..


End file.
